Expecting Jacob's Baby
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU Breaking Dawn, the night before Bella's wedding to Edward, Bella gives her virginity to Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Right after Edward left, with his brothers, for his Bachelor party hunt. Jake swung up into my room, I was so happy to see him, that I rushed into his arms. Jakes arms tightened around me reflexively for a moment as he seemed to breathe me in.

"If I knew that running away would make you run into my arms, I would have done that months ago." Jake quipped.

I missed his deep voice, his sense of humor, and the way I always felt safe with him. I love him just as much as I love Edward, and I wish that I didn't have to choose. I made it seem like it was an easy choice, but it wasn't.

I'm not as in love with Edward as I was before he left me in the woods. But I have no real choice in the matter anymore, I have to be changed now, and getting married was Edward's stipulation. That is so typical of him, not giving me any choices.

"Don't joke, Jake. I missed you so much." I said as I reluctantly let him go and sat on the bed I will sleep on for the last time.

"What's up, Bella?" Jake asked as he pulled the rocking chair closer to the bed. I noticed the way he wrinkled his nose up at it.

"I have no choice but to be turned.." I said then explained to him about the Volturi and what they have decreed, and to Edwards stipulation.

To say Jake was pissed is an understatement, he stood up and started pacing around.

I wanted to give him something, just then, something special that will just be for us. Edward had my first kiss, but Jake can have my first time.

"Jake, I want you to be my first." I said, my breath hitching in my throat due to my nerves.

Jake stopped pacing, I could see the look of shock on his beautiful face.

"What?" He asked as if he wasn't sure he heard me correctly.

"I want to give you my virginity, I know its asking for too much, but I want to give you that as a memory to hold onto, after my change. Something good to remember me by." I answered as I stood up and stood in front of him.

JPOV

_**Claim her now! Don't let that leech get her!**_ Wolfie snarled in my head as Bella came and stood in front of me.

"Are you sure you want this?" As much as I wanted to just make love to her, I could sense that she is in heat.

"Yes Jake, I am sure." She said as she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her soft lips to mine.

Needing no further encouragement I deepened the kiss, taking control. She whimpered into my mouth as I pulled back and began removing her sleep wear. After we were both naked I picked her up and placed her down on her bed. I crawled on top of her, I kissed her again gently, before I began trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder blades.

I didn't really know what I was doing, so I let her bodies responses be my guide. I loved the little whimpers she made as I explored my way around her breasts before latching onto her nipples.

"Jake!" She sighed in pleasure, I leisurely licked my way down her belly, I heard her sigh as I approached her pussy.

I replayed the memories of Paul's exploits, looking for tips on what to do now. I slowly ran my tongue down the seam of her wet folds.

"Jake!" Bella cried, I figured I was doing good by the juices that were gushing out of her. I continued working her over with my mouth until she shattered around my tongue. I greedily drank her juices.

I gave her a moment to catch her breath as I crawled up her body, and kissed her gently. I surged into her body and shattering her barrier in the process. I muffled her cries of pain with my mouth, and waited for her body to adjust to my girth.

After a couple minutes I felt her shift her hips giving me the OK to move. I slowly pulled out savoring the feel of her muscles contracting around my manhood.

"Jake! go faster!" Bella panted after a couple of minutes of my slow pace, I sped up and after a few minutes I felt our climax approaching, I bit the inside of my cheek hard to keep from marking her as I shot my seed into her.

BPOV

Jake rolled off me right afterwards, I cuddled into him wanting the comfort of his arms for a few more minutes. I knew then, that I would always treasure these memories. This experience wasn't just for him, it was for me too.

"I do love you Jake." I whisper to him, he caressed my back gently, before he sighed.

"I love you too, Bells, thank you for this." Jake said before he got up, tied his shorts to the string around his legs and with one last look at me, he jumped out the window.

I cried myself to sleep that night knowing that I probably won't be seeing him alive. But I don't regret giving myself to him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I bolted into the bathroom, and threw up the remains of my lunch. I refused to think of one particular reason I could be sick, I would be so lucky to be pregnant with Jakes' child. Speaking of which, I have yet to receive my period, normally I hated Aunt Flows visits, but I had a bad feeling.

"Something wrong, Bella?" I heard the musical voice of my husband ask from the doorway.

Another development that has been happening, in the last two weeks, was that I was loving being with him less, as time passes. I felt another heave from my stomach and threw up more acid. I felt Edward pull my hair back before more puke got in it.

"I don't know, go get my bag." I said not wanting to be in his presence anymore than I had to be.

Edward gave me a strange look before he went and got my bag, he brought it in, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. He watched as I brushed my teeth, it used to be endearing to me, but now I found it nothing less than annoying.

"you look like you are gaining weight, tell me this isn't a consequence of your indiscretion with that mutt is it?" He asked in that pompous tone that has been grating on my nerves ever since he found out I slept with Jake.

That made me pause as I rinsed my mouth of the toothpaste and rinsed my brush off. I wiped my mouth with the hand towel. I turned off the water and thought about it.

"How long has it been since the wedding?" I asked, though I had a feeling I knew how long it has been.

"14 days, 15 since you dishonored me by behaving like a whore with that disgusting mutt!" Edward snarled.

That set something off in me, and before I knew what I was doing I was across the room, and punched him in the face breaking his nose. He can say what he wants about me but I will not let him talk that way about the love of my life.

I was shocked that I had this sudden spurt of strength but I didn't show it.

"I would rather be his whore, than your wife! Don't you ever insult him or my time with him! Or I won't just stop at breaking your nose!" I snarled.

He pushed his nose back into its joint and it started to heal. His eyes started bleeding black in his anger.

"Why do you always choose him?! Is he really that good in bed?" He spat at me.

"I prefer him because he listens to me! he never forced his opinions on me or made my decisions. And I chose you, if you don't recall!" I spat back at him.

"Only because I gave you no choice! Tell me if Volterra never happened would you have chosen me?" Edward asked the last part softly, sadly. I almost felt bad for him, almost, but not quite.

"No, I would have chosen him. I loved you with a naive girl's heart, but that ended when you led me out into the woods. I do love you Edward but not in a romantic way, I see that now. Jake is the one I want to be with, I'm sorry that I am hurting you right now." I said as the anger faded now, replaced with sad resignation.

We stared at each other silently for a few minutes. He hugged me to him, I stiffened at first, but then relaxed knowing that this would be the last time I would be holding him.

"I guess this is it then?" He asked and I could hear the suppressed emotion in his tone. I nod then not trusting myself to speak, I might not be in love with him anymore, but it still hurts to break the heart of my first love.

"I will tell the Volturi you died in a car crash. I am sorry that I caused you so much pain. I will leave in a couple minutes, and come back when you decide to leave." Edward said as he pulled away from me.

"It wasn't all bad, Edward, we will always have the good times to remember." I said as tears fell down my cheeks, he wiped the tears away and kissed me softly, tenderly, on the lips, our last kiss.

"I will always treasure our time Bella, I will be fine, have a good life with...Jacob." Edward said forcing the last word out.

"Goodbye Edward, I hope you find the right woman for you." I said sadly as he turned and left the house.

When the door closed, I knew that it symbolized the closing of a chapter of my past. I walked over to the bed, I had been sleeping on these last two weeks, and sank down. I started crying for the loss of one dream, for the loss of one love that when things were good, I felt like I was floating on air.

After a half hour of crying, I resolved not to mourn for the past anymore, but to move on into the future which would hopefully have my Paris feature heavily in it. Speaking of which, I needed to call him and tell him he was going to be a father. I got out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number to Billy's.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Billy asked kindly.

I smiled softly, happy to know that no matter what, the man I always thought of as a second father, still loved me.

"Not so good, my marriage to Edward is over, we realized that we weren't what each other needed anymore. Is Jake there? I need to speak to him." I said and I couldn't keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Yeah, hold on." I heard him yell for Jake. "I'm sorry about your marriage. Here he is." Billy said handing the phone over to Jake.

"Bells? Are you alright?" His familiar, husky voice, made me feel better and gave me the courage to tell Jake that he is going to be a father.

"I...My marriage is over." I said stumbling over the words. I drew a deep breath then continued. "Remember the beautiful night we had together before I got married?" I asked wishing he coveted that memory as much as I did.

JPOV

My breath hitched as the woman, that I desperately loved, asked me if I remembered the best night of my life. I am also worried for her, I knew that she loved that leech and the end of her marriage couldn't be easy for her.

"How could I forget, I relive that night in my dreams, why?" I asked hoping beyond hope that she was pregnant with my child.

I know I am still so young, but if I can handle the responsibility of being a Shape Shifter, I can handle parenthood.

"I'm pregnant and you are the father. I never slept with Edward, so there is no doubt in my mind that the child I am carrying is yours." Bella said nervously.

I was glad she couldn't see my face splitting grin.

"Alright, we will talk when you come home." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

BPOV

I felt relieved that he was taking this very good. I patted my slightly rounded tummy, and frowned as I knew I shouldn't be showing at all yet, let alone this much. I put that thought out of my mind for now and resolved to look into it when I get back to Forks.

"Ok see you then...I love you." I tacked on, softly, at the end.

"Love you too honey." Jake said then hung up.

I sighed softly, with a small smile when he said that he loved me, it gave me some hope. I then dialed Carlisle's number.

"I am sorry Bella." Carlisle's gentle voice drifted over me from his end, bringing the sadness back into me.

"I am too, I never meant to hurt him Carlisle. But I love Jake so much, that I had wanted to give him something special to remember me by. And now I am pregnant, and I hurt him so much." I rambled to the third father figure in my life.

"I know Bella, please know that no matter what, you will always be considered our family." Carlisle said making me feel even worse.

"I hate to ask this of you, especially after breaking your son's heart, but can you wire me some money to get back home to Forks?" I asked cringing, I always hated asking for money.

"Of Course I will also send out the Ferry for you to ride to the mainland, I will see you when you return." Carlisle said. And we hung up.

I looked around the beautiful house, and packed up my belongings. I made sure I didn't leave a big mess behind, After making sure I had packed everything I needed, I headed down to the dock to await my ferry.

I could feel Edwards eyes on me, but I pretended not to notice. We already said our goodbyes today. Soon the Ferry came and I climbed on as a couple departed the boat. I ignored the stare they gave me, as they passed by me.

During the ferry ride, I pondered about what I was going to do with my life now that Edward wasn't going to be a part of it. When I got to the mainland I walked into the Western Union office and picked up the money Carlisle sent me. I dialed information and asked for the number of the airport. After getting the number, I dialed the airport and booked the next flight out of Brazil heading to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I am so happy to be home in Forks, that is something I never thought I would ever say, but it is true, my family is here. Jake, my dad, Billy, everyone that i care about are here, except for my mother. I rang the bell to Charlie's house and stood nervously, two weeks ago I left thinking I will never be here again, alive that is.

Dad opened the door curiously and I rushed into his arms and practically crushed him, with the strength I had discovered yesterday when I broke Edward's nose. I figure it is a side effect of my pregnancy.

"Bells! Can't breathe!" Charlie gasped out, reluctantly, I let go of him. I stood back and let him get a good look at me.

"Is that Edward's?" He asked in clipped tones as he pointed to my, distended belly.

"No it's Jakes', can I stay for a couple nights? I have a long story to tell you about how it happened." I said, I obviously have to omit certain things but others I can tell him.

"You never need to ask Bells, your room will always be available to you. But I do want to hear this story." Charlie said as he stood aside. I brought the luggage I took with me on my honeymoon up to my old room.

The memories of the most wonderful night of my life threatened to overwhelm me as I entered my room. I forced them back, wanting to unpack my things, before I got sucked into them.

Charlie was in the kitchen with Sue and Seth, whom looked at me with surprised relief in his eyes. I smiled at the adorable boy, who reminded me so much of Jacob, he returned the smile, but it turned to wonder as he stared at my belly. Sue was also looking at my stomach, she gave me a knowing smile.

"Congratulations Bella!" She said giving me a shy smile which I returned.

During dinner I gave them the bare details of what happened the last couple weeks. Charlie looked vaguely upset that I had sex while he was sleeping two rooms away. Charlie looked concerned when I mentioned the impending divorce from Edward.

"Are you ok Bells? You're not going to be zombie Bella again are you?" Dad asked, I sighed at that, but did not blame him for that concern.

"No dad, this time it is a mutual decision, and we parted on as good of terms as its possible to be." I said, tears welled up in me as I remembered the pain in Edwards' eyes, that I put there.

"Bella, you might want to call Jake, he is pretty worried, it's nice seeing you." Seth said with a smile as he gently hugged me, keeping my pregnancy in mind.

"I will, you get your mom home safely now." I said with a smile to him, I saw the way he puffed up with pride at the faith I put in him. I resolved to talk to Jake, and have the pack stop treating him like a child.

"I will, good night, sister." He whispered that last part out, obviously not wanting my dad to hear him.

Seth and Sue left and I went back upstairs to my room. When I got in there I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jake's home phone number.

"Black Residence." Jake answered.

"Hi Jake, I am staying at Charlie's right now." I said. Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I will visit tomorrow, how are you and our child?" Jake asked and I smiled at the awed sound in his voice when he asked that question.

"We are fine, actually Seth and Sue just left, is Sue dating my dad?" I asked curiously.

I wouldn't be upset if they were, I mean it is about time he finally moves on from my mom.

"Yeah, my dad is not happy about it, but he isn't letting it affect his friendship with either of them. I'm about to head out for my shift, so get some rest alright?" Jake said and we hung up.

The next day, after his shift Jake stopped by, I ran into his arms and knocked him into the door. Jake had an amazed look on his face, his eyes then zeroed in on my belly.

"How come you look like you are further along than two weeks?" Jake asked.

"Your mom was that far along when she had you, and Sue was the same with Leah and Seth, maybe it is a Quileute thing." Charlie said as he and Sue came up behind us.

"How far along are you?" Sue asked in a serious tone, I can see in her eyes that she knew what I was carrying.

"Two weeks, give or take a day." I said and even Sue looked shocked.

"I can be your Nurse Practitioner if you want? I specialize in Obstetrics." She said, I considered that for a moment, as an Elder now until Seth is old enough to take Harry's spot on the council, and the mother of two shifters, she would be a great help. Plus it couldn't hurt to get to know my future Step Mother.

"I have been going to Carlisle for the last year and a half." I said, I trusted Carlisle, I didn't know if he would get upset if I went to someone else for medical care.

"I have no problem working with him if it would put you at ease." Sue said with a genuine smile. I felt relieved that she would be willing to work with a Vampire.

"Alright thank you" I said and gave her a big hug, trying to be mindful of my new found strength.

"Your welcome Bella, I look forward to getting to know you more now get out of here!" Sue said shooing me and Jake off.

When we got outside Jake knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach.

"Hi little one Daddy is happy to meet you, now mommy and daddy are going to go and talk about what will happen from now on." Jake said.

I felt my heart speed up when he talked to our child, if it was possible I fell more in love with him then. How I almost lost this beautiful, wonderful boy, I don't know but I will not be that foolish anymore.

He stood up and we walked to my truck and got in. We drove in comfortable silence to First Beach. When we got there we started walking down to our spot, the old driftwood log.

"So how have you been Jake?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Better now that you are not getting turned into a vampire. How are you really Bells? And don't give me the B.S that you are OK with the end of your marriage." Jake said. I leaned my head back as I tried to articulate how I am feeling.

This was another sign that Jake and I should have been together all along. He could always read me so easily, and no matter what, he is always there for me, even when I don't deserve it. How is it I am only seeing these things now? Was I really too caught up in my infatuation with Edward Cullen?

"It hurts, to know that I hurt my first love like that. A part of me will always love him, but we grew apart over the month's he left me. I was so fixated in becoming what I thought was perfection, that I didn't realize that until it was too late. I hope he can eventually move on and find someone who will love him the way he deserves." I said.

"I actually feel bad for him, a little bit, he will be fine. Just give him some time." Jake said.

We lapsed off into silence for a couple minutes, this was the first time I really got to admire the view. The other times I was here on the beach my mind was preoccupied, with my own drama.

"It really is beautiful here. The view I mean." I said, Jake smiled at me.

"Where are you planning on staying? I would love for you to stay in La Push, but you would need to get the council's permission." Jake said.

I thought about it for a second, I didn't have any money to buy or rent a place. So it is either stay at Carlisle and Esme's, or stay at Charlies. Staying on the reservation was beginning to sound like a good idea, it would keep her child close to Jake, and keep her protected from stray vampires.

"Would it be hard to get the Council's permission? It would feel wrong not staying close to you." I said.

"Not really, most of the council is friends with your dad, or like your courage and strength." Jake said.

"Ok ask to meet with the council when you can Jake." I said, wanting to get this done as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I nervously waited for my Father-In-Law to head into the diner in Forks. Sue was waiting with me, she and dad had talked and while he wanted to come with us, it was better for him to go to work. I was thankful for that, I didn't want my dad to ever know that vampires existed, and bring the Volturi's wrath on him.

"Relax Bella everything will go fine, even your meeting with the council will be fine." Sue said gently, putting me at ease.

"I wish I had your confidence, with everything that I have done, I'm lucky they are even meeting with me." I said. Sue gave an exasperated sigh.

"You are carrying the Tribes future inside of you. The council will let you live on the reservation for that alone. Trust me, and relax already you wouldn't want your little one to phase in your womb. Leah did that a couple of times, it was very painful." Sue said with a wince as she remembered the pain from her pregnancy with Leah.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Carlisle said as he joined us at our table.

"I'm Sue Clearwater, I am a Nurse Practitioner, I run the clinic in La Push. I would like to work with you, as a favor to her father." Sue said in a professional tone, I admired that about her.

"Is this what you want Bella?" Carlisle asked and if I didn't know him as well as I did, I wouldn't have been able to pick up the hurt in his voice.

"Yes, the father is Jake, so it would be best if Sue helps me out. She offered to work with you because I said that you were my primary physician since I came to Forks." I said not wanting to hurt my father in law.

"Alright I will work with Mrs. Clearwater, when do you want to start your appointments?" Carlisle asked me.

"A week from Monday good?" I asked. In case the council decide to let me stay in La Push, I would need time to find a place, get moved in, and settled.

"That should work, is 10:00 in the morning good for you?" Carlisle asked.

"That is fine for me, Sue?" I asked my future stepmother.

"That is good for me too, well I better go tell Charlie that we agreed to work together." Sue said then left the money for mine and hers lunch.

"I am sorry Carlisle, I never meant to hurt any of you. But I just wanted to give Jacob a good memory to hold onto after I was turned. I didn't think I would get pregnant." I said as I finished my large portion of food.

"No one blames you Bella, not even Edward. He has told the Volturi that you tripped off a bridge while he was out getting supplies for you. By the time the guard would go verify this, your body would have been eaten by sharks anyway." Carlisle said.

I let out the breath I had been secretly holding, that was a very plausible story, that even my dad would buy. Carlisle stood up to leave a few minutes later.

"I will see you in a little over a week Bella." Carlisle said as he got up and left.

I went up to the counter to pay for mine and Sue's food when a voice crowed behind me.

"I knew you got married because you were pregnant!" Jessica cackled from behind me. I ignored her as best as I could, and when I got the receipt I walked out of the door, and to my truck.

I found him in my driveway this morning completely fixed up. Apparently Jake wasn't going to let him go, he fixed him up so that everything was restored to the way it was when it was first built.

The next morning, was Monday, Jake and I stood in front of the council, and awaited their decision. Try as I could to stop being nervous, I couldn't help feeling anxious, their decision affects not just my life, but my baby's as well. Finally, Sam, acting as current Alpha stepped up to deliver their verdict.

"Bella Swan, we have decided to allow you to live in La Push, on the condition that you allow the pack to monitor you for the first three years." Sam said.

"I accept those conditions, thank you." I said as I felt greatly relieved.

"Come on, I think I know the perfect house for you." Jake said, and I let him lead me out of the building that housed the council meetings.

"Where is it?" I asked as he led me down a path that I vaguely remembered leading to Sam and Emily's.

"If you won't mind being next door to Sam, there is a house that has been vacant for as long as I can remember. I got the council's permission for you to stay in it. Apparently it belonged to Ephraim, before he met his mate, the only thing I got set up is the electricity. they will turn the water on today, same with the heat." Jake said and led me to a run down cottage.

It looked a little smaller than Sam's, but I guess Sam built onto his. I loved it immediately, the lawn was overgrown, and the house could use new paint, but overall it was the kind of house that suited me. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I coughed as I entered the musty interior, Jake and I opened all the windows and left the front door open to air it out.

I looked around and noticed that while it needed some repairs, it looked like it has been renovated at least a couple times to accomadate todays technological needs. I noticed there were some dated, furniture, A threadbare couch, and chair, and an old coffee table in front of a large fire place.

"The furniture was left by the last tenants, my dad told me, I thought I would leave them here for you to look over, and decide which to keep. They also left an old tables and chairs set. The kitchen needs to be upgraded again, the pack agreed to work on it for half price. The only rooms unfurnished are the bedrooms." Jake said and led me back after I glanced briefly in the kitchen and dining room.

There were three doors, he opened the first one and I could see it was a normal sized room, with a small closet.

"I figured this could be the baby's nursery, It's up to you but, I figured you should have the Master Bedroom." Jake said.

I hugged him to me, this was perfect for our child, I walked around in silence trying to figure out what I want for the nursery. Then it hit me, why not a pack themed mural, that way he or she will always feel like they are being watched over.

"Have you decided how to decorate it yet?" Jake asked, I nodded with a large smile.

"I was thinking that it should have a mural of the pack, and have like wolf themes in it." I said with a blush thinking that he would hate it.

"I love it! it will be perfect for either a boy or a girl. I will ask Paul to work on it. He works at Sam's company as an Interior Decorator. Jared and Sam are the Contractors and Architects. And the rest of the pack work for them, except for me. I still take on Odd jobs as a mechanic, to help with the bills for my dad." Jake said as he led me out of the soon to be Nursery.

The bathroom, like the kitchen needed to be updated, but would work for now. The last room Jake showed me was the Master Bedroom. I loved the spaciousness of it, It could fit two of my room at Charlie's place in it. It had a small walk in closet.

"Can I get a king sized bed for us?" I asked assuming he was moving in as well.

Jake looked at me with a sad smile. It was then I remembered that Jake was only going on 17. With his physical maturity it was easy to make that mistake.

"Right you're only 16, I keep forgetting." I said with a blush.

"Yeah I can ask my dad if I can stay here on Weekends." Jake said with a golden tint in his eyes.

"Your wolf wants to claim me, doesn't he?" I asked feeling like I already know the answer.

"If he had his way he would have taken you far away from the threat and placed his mark on you. The fact that you are bearing his pup is the only reason he hasn't taken control of me and claimed you." Jake said his voice taking on a growl like undertone.

I felt my panties get moistened at the thought of having him again, it was all i thought about, dreamed about on my honeymoon. His low growl further excited me, before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall, by a very aroused Jacob.

"Like that do you? the thought of me claiming what is mine in every way I deem fit?" Wolfie asked. I could tell by the roughness, Jake always kept himself in strict control.

"Why don't you Wolfie?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side, bearing my neck to his heated gaze.

"Good showing your submissiveness right now. I won't claim you yet, because it is not yet time to claim you." Wolfie growled as he tilted my face up and claimed my lips, showing all the love and passion he feels for me in that one kiss. When he was about to move his lips away from mine I whined softly.

"Soon!" Wolfie growled and Jake took back control of his body. He backed away from me in shock.

"Sorry Bells that.." He began but I cut him off.

"That was very intense, Jake why don't you show those feelings more around me? Don't get me wrong, I love when you are sweet, but I want to see more of your passionate side too, do you understand me?" I asked I wanted all of him, not just what he thought i could handle.

Jake looked shocked, then relieved, I guess he was holding back for fear of hurting me.

"Wolfie is like the manifestation of all my baser instincts, I want to do so many things to you, to put it simply I want to dominate you in every way." Jake said not wanting to meet my eyes.

I walked over and hugged him from behind, this is what I want from him, honest communication.

"Will dominating me cause harm to me or our children?" I asked referring to our future children as well.

"No. It just means that I crave complete control of you, in every way. My wolf will not accept anything less." Jake said.

I shivered at that, Edward wanted to do the same things, but his method was different. Jake is different, I can feel it, he won't hurt me like Edward did.

"OK, But I want to have a say in the bigger decisions,and don't keep me in the dark like Edward did." I said putting myself in his control.

"Bella, are you sure you want this, I won't always be as gentle with you as I was before. And I definitely won't like you with any of the Cullens' by yourself. I am a very possessive bastard when it comes to you!" Jake growled as he turned in my arms.

"Jake, I always wanted to belong to someone who will love and take care of me like I deserve. At first I thought Edward was the one to do that. But I know now it was you all along. I always felt safe with you. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone in my life, including Edward. So yes I am sure I want this, Want You." I said snuggling into his warm arms, feeling safe and secure here.

Before Jake could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Jake growled and reluctantly let me out of his arms.

"Lets go see what Sam wants." Jake said as he left and I followed behind him.

"What is it Sam!" Jake snarled. I placed a hand on his shoulder, to stop his shaking.

"It's your turn to relieve Embry and Quil, you are with Jared." Sam said. I let go of Jake's shoulder and watched as Jake left the house.

"Come over to my place, We need to discuss a few things, about you living here." Sam said and led me out of the house and over to his.

I noticed the absence of all the flower boxes immediately, but did not want to say anything. The inside was even more startling, there wasn't any sign of Emily ever living here at all.

"My imprint to the bitch broke when I caught her, Kim and my dad having a threesome." Sam explained simply.

I was shocked, but not upset to see Ms. Perfect gone. She comes off as all things sweet when you first meet her, but when Sam wasn't around, that all changed. I also saw the way she sneered at Leah, it upset me, even if Leah was a bitch most of the time.

"Good, she was a fake anyways, so what all do we need to talk about Sam?" I asked, curious I barely ever talked with Sam.

"Mainly the renovations for your house, and how you came to be pregnant with Jake's child." Sam said the last part mischievously.

"I just want the kitchen and Bathroom updated, for the most part everything is fine, outside of minor repairs. I do think the outside could use some fresh paint, and the lawn needs work done on it big time." I said, Sam quickly wrote it down.

Paul came in, looked at the...food Sam made and looked at me with pleading eyes. Sam glowered at Paul for a second then gave me the same eyes. I giggled before I tossed the...whatever it is Sam tried to make out in the garbage. I looked in the cupboards to see what I could make for the pack. I found enough ingredients to make four big batches of Lasagna.

"Sam you get your pantry stocked and I will cook for you overgrown mutts!" I teased as I got started on preparing the meal.

"Hey! we aren't mutts! We are purebred!" Paul quipped back in mock indignation. Sam just chuckled, and I have to admit it sounded nice to hear amusement coming from him.

"You are a lifesaver! If it wasn't for being a wolf I would have gotten food poisoning!" Quil said as he and Embry showed up. They proceeded to try and hug me to death.

"Quil! Embry! Set her down before she burns the food!" Leah said with a smirk at the chastised duo. I gave her a thankful look, but was shocked to see a baby bump that was a little bit smaller than my own.

"So it is true! about time you came to your senses Swan!" Leah said with a small smile towards me before she brushed by Sam, who looked at her like he wished to devour her.

Soon the Lasagna was in the over, and the group grew to include Seth, Collin and Brady, who I learned joined the pack while I was in Italy, a couple month's back.

"You never did say how you came to be pregnant with Jake's baby!" Sam reminded, only to be smacked upside the head by a glowering Leah, whose look softened when she thought people weren't looking.

"I made love with Jake the night before my wedding." I said simply, the pack burst out laughing at that.

"I'm surprised he didn't claim you then." Sam said seriously.

"It wasn't the right time then, this came from the mood reader." Jake said as he kissed me on the head then handed me the official looking Envelope.

I opened it up, and saw it was the divorce papers, I quickly looked through them as the pack watched silently. When I saw the settlement I saw red.

"That is too much!" I hissed, my fists starting to crumble the documents.

"How much is it?" Jake asked as he rescued the documents from me. His eyes bugged out as well.

"$5 Million, isn't that bad." Jake said soothingly to me. His voice worked to calm me down and I took back the document and signed my name. I really did not want to fight him over this, not while I am pregnant.

"I will take these back to him now. Make sure you save me some Lasagna for later." Jake said in a stage whisper as he pecked me on the cheek again and then left.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The next day everything else was turned on in my new house. I was sitting in the kitchen of Charlie's house with Paul going over what I wanted done in the house.

"...I want the nursery to have a mural of the entire pack on the walls, and thats about it." I said.

"You want the inside painted forest green in all rooms but the nursery. You want the kitchen and bathroom upgraded to code. You want fresh paint on the outside. Is that correct?" Paul asked his tone was professional.

"Yes." I answered. Paul nodded with a smirk, dropping his professional facade.

"Great! We will get started tomorrow, the paint should be completely dried by wednesday, when you can start moving in. The kitchen we will work on before we work on the bathroom, and the nursery will be very last. Altogether it will take four months for everything to be completed." He said.

After the business part was out of the way, I wanted to get to know Paul more. Paul told me about how it was growing up all alone after his dad abandoned him, and his mom died. He worked hard to be able to graduate High School by the age of 16. He just finished his first year of college online at the age of 18.

"I took a year off in between so that I could get used to phasing." Paul said as he finished his last serving of omelettes.

He then told me about imprinting on Rachel and how his wolf hates being with her now. She wants to move out of La Push and never come back. He might not like it here, but all of his family was here.

"I feel the bond slipping more everyday, it isn't instantaneous like Jared's imprint to Kim and Sam's imprint to Emily breaking. I wish it was though, there is this girl that I met online, that I want to be with more. Even my wolf wants to meet her." Paul said as he got up to leave.

"Why do you want to stay here so much?" I asked, I know why I did, but why did he want to so bad.

"In La Push everyone is like family, when one person needs help, everyone chips in and helps as much as possible, I owe Billy, Harry, Sue, and your father so much. They kept a roof over my head, made sure I had enough to eat. Charlie pulled a lot of strings to make sure I didn't end up in foster care. So I decided to pursue my lifelong dream of being an interior decorator. I intend to use a lot of the money I make and help out in La Push." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Wow" I said, he waved to me as he picked up his notes and left the house.

He gave me a lot to think on, I had just graduated and I have no idea what I want to do. I love cooking, and the idea of opening my own restaurant appealed to me. I went up to my old room and turned on my computer, I intend to get a newer one, when I get my settlement check.

After it was fully booted, I looked up online degree programs, I found one that seemed to be the best option. I had just filled out my e-mail information, when I felt warm arms wrap around me. I leaned into Jake's embrace, I can feel that something is bugging him.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked. he reluctantly released me from his hold.

"My bitch of a sister keeps complaining, endlessly, about being back and about how her so called mate refuses to learn to stop phasing. And the worst is that she keeps talking bad about this girl named Sasha Paul keeps talking too!" Jake ranted as he was pacing back and forth.

"Paul told me a little about that, shortly before you arrived. Nothing against your sister, but she shouldn't try and force him to leave when he doesn't want to leave." I said as he stopped passing and I stood up and let him pull me into his arms.

"I agree, I hate imprinting, I'm glad I don't have to worry about it happening to me. It isn't even permanent, like the elders want you to believe. Look at what Emily and Kim did. Jared and Sam are now free to be with who they want. Paul's is slipping, which I am grateful for. I love my sisters don't get me wrong, but Rach is all wrong for him. Something weird is going on, and I want to know what it is." Jake said.

"So mysteries Inc. time?" I asked, I was intrigued now.

"Yep! So what were you working on when I came up here?" Jake asked, I told him about my plan to get my degrees in business management online, and my plan to buy or open a restaurant of my own.

"Sounds like an excellent idea. I spoke to my dad, and he is going to talk to the council about letting me and Embry graduate this year. Quil just graduated, lucky bastard!" Jake said.

"That's Great! So are you still going to work as a mechanic part time?" I asked, wanting him to continue doing what he loved for a living.

"Of Course! I am going to take some classes in Port Angeles, after I graduate, being a shifter does take priority though." Jake said as he followed me down to the kitchen.

"How are you and our little one doing?" Jake asked as I puttered around making sandwiches for us to eat.

"We are doing fine, so far it is being good. I am so loving the strength and speed boosts." I said as I set his heaping plate of sandwiches in front of him, and tucked into mine. Another thing that increased drastically was my appetite.

Jake looked intrigued as I was demolishing my plate as fast as he is.

After a while Jake stood up, walked over, leaned down, and placed a kiss on my lips, and a caress to my belly.

"Be good to your momma for me, I have to go patrol now, I love you and mommy very much!" Jake said making me melt.

He stood back up and left after giving me another kiss. I was sitting there with a smile on my face when Leah and Seth came over.

"Seth I can take care of myself! I am still your older sister!" Leah scolded as Seth pulled out a chair and waited while his sister sat down before heading out to the living room.

"Sam's orders!" Seth called before the TV came on.

"Hi" I said awkwardly, the last few times I saw her she was alway angry about Sam and Emily.

"Relax, I am here to get to know you a little bit. Sam is being overly protective now! Honestly, I'm pregnant not an Invalid!" Leah ranted the last part softly.

"I am sure he doesn't want anything to happen to you or your child." I said, though I too remembered how annoying it was when Edward babied me.

"Or just our child, sometimes I worry he will find someone else he loves more than me, like he did with Emily." Leah said with tears in her eyes, I understand how she feels, I felt that way the entire time I was with Edward.

"Do you love him?" I asked, I knew the answer but it needed to be asked.

"Yes, always have, sometimes I almost wish I didn't love him. But then I wouldn't have my little one now. I'm just afraid to trust him too much right now." Leah said.

"Then tell him how you feel, about what happened, and what he can do to make it up to you." I replied and we spent the rest of the afternoon bonding over our pregnancies.

Seth came back in with an apologetic look on his face. I guess it was time for them to go, but it was barely 5:00 in the afternoon.

"Sam wants me back in La Push before Dusk every night. It is so damn annoying how overprotective he is with me and our little one!" Leah ranted but I can see by the soft smile that she loved it.

"Tell Sam I said Hi!" I called to their retreating backs as I stood up, slowly to begin dinner.

Sue told me yesterday when Jake and I came back here after seeing my new house, that pregnancies with those destined to become ShapeShifters, lasted only six months. So I looked like I was between three and four months along, I think I am having twins, It runs in Jake's family.

I started peeling and chopping potatoes for a side, with the twelve steaks I had out defrosting and marinading in the fridge. Jake came back as I got the potatoes on the stove.

"Jake please go out and fire up the grill!" I said as I went in the living room and sank onto the sofa, and picked up a parenting magazine I bought on my way back to the US.

"Ok Bells." Jake said as he went out back.

As soon as the grill was lit he came back and sat down next to me on the couch, I flipped the channels until I came to one of my favorite movies. Back To The Future, most people wouldn't know it, but I am a bit of a geek when it comes to science fiction.

"Still obsessed?" Jake asked in amusement, he was one of the few who knew about it.

"Yep! I think I will name our child after Doc Brown if its a boy. Emmett Jacob has a good ring to it." I said it suddenly hit me, that Doc Brown and Emmett shared a name.

"EJ sounds cool, relax Muscles and I get along great." Jake said. I giggled, Jake had nicknames for the Cullens. Muscles is Emmett's nickname, apparently he and Emmett hung out while I was on my honeymoon.

"And what about for a girl?" Jake asked and I thought for a minute, I loved most of the girls names in the movies. But two names stuck out the most to me.

"Loraine Maggie, I love those two names the most." I said with a blush.

JPOV

"Loraine Maggie Black? or Loraine Maggie Swan?" I asked, I knew which one I wanted her to choose.

"I figure since he or she is your child, they will carry your name. That is if it is ok with you?" She asked and I can detect her nerves by the hitch in her voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bells!" I said with a little growl in my voice, itching to claim her again, this time I will put my mark on her.

Just as George McFly was going to clock Biff, I got up to put the steaks on the grill. I thought back to the conversation I had with Sam earlier today.

"_Sam, do you still want to be Alpha?" I asked as we sat in his living room drinking beer, and watching ESPN._

"_Hell no! It has done nothing but make my life miserable! I hate having to tell new wolves to stay away from their friends or loved ones. Look what it has done to me and Lee Lee! I am having a hard enough time convincing her that I am sincere in my love for her." Sam ranted._

_Ever since Sam and Leah had sex, Sam has been following her around like a lovesick wolf. And when he learned she was expecting his child, he has had one of the wolves following her around and making sure she takes it easy. _

_I can see that Leah is slowly beginning to trust Sam's sincerity. _

"_Would you like me to step up more and take some of the pressure off of you?" I asked, I was planning on graduating this coming year, so I could have more time with my Bells. My dad already got it approved by the school, so next year Embry and I are Seniors._

"_Yeah that would be great, we can alternate days or weeks if that is ok?" Sam asked, That could work, and I will see if Bella wouldn't mind cooking for us, more often._

"_That will work, Embry and I are skipping ahead a year, so we will be seniors now." I said as I got up and went into the kitchen to drain the rest of my beer. Being a wolf makes it so i burn off all but the strongest of liquor as soon as it enters my blood system._

"_Alright tell Bella I said hi!" Sam called as I left his cabin, and went to Bella's house._

"You look deep in thought?" Bella commented as I went inside and sat back down next to her.

I saw that American Pie was now on, that is another thing most don't know about Bella, she is every bit as perverted as the rest of us. She just never shows it, unless she knows she can trust you. Guess Eddie boy never quite earned her trust this much, especially considering he left her.

"Embry and I are going to graduate this year, and I am stepping up more as Beta." I answered.

"That's great! On both counts, So are you going to take a year off of school after you graduate?" Bella asked as she got up to check on the potatoes that were beginning to boil.

"Yeah, with the Cullen's here, we will still need to be here. hopefully when they leave we will only get the occasional nomad." I said, I didn't mention that Doc. Cullen offered to pay restitution for causing us to turn. The council and the pack were torn over whether or not to accept it.

"That's not all is it?" Bella asked as she came and snuggled into my arms.

"Doc. Cullen offered to pay restitution to the tribe for causing the gene to activate. We are all undecided over whether we should take it." I said.

"Does the tribe need the money?" She asked in the tone she uses when she is pondering something important.

"Yes, but it's not the point its the principle of the thing. We would be accepting money from our natural enemies. But it is hard finding enough money to pay for clothes we rip, food we consume. Some of us burn ourselves out working part or full time jobs outside of phasing. See what our problem is now?" I said.

"Will you accept the money from my divorce settlement?" Bella asked.

I will admit it was tempting to do so, I mean $5 Million would certainly help everyone out. But I couldn't do that to her, that is her money, she should spend it on she needs for our children.

"Bell's I can't do that to you, that is your money to do with as you please." I said I heard Bella sigh annoyed into my chest.

"Jake $5 Million is too much for me to do with, I want to help out my family, You, the pack, and the tribe are part of my family now, and family helps family right?" She asked.

I felt so happy that she considered us all her family, but I still didn't know about taking her money.

"Alright we will take $1 Million." I said.

"$4 Million." She rebutted.

"$2 Million." I said not to be outdone.

"$2.5 Million and that's as low as I will go!" She said.

"Alright I will tell my dad that, you decided to donate half of your settlement to the tribe." I said, We went back in the living room to wait for dinner to finish cooking.

Dad, Sue, Seth, Leah, and Charlie came in, we all ate in silence and after dinner I decided to announce that Bella decided to donate half of her settlement to the tribe.

"I have an announcement to make." I said as Bella and Leah gathered up the dishes to put in the kitchen.

"What is it son?" Dad asked, I knew he would probably freak out.

"Bella has decided to donate half of her divorce settlement to the tribe." I said, inwardly laughing at the shocked looks on everyone's face.

"How much is her settlement?" Dad asked trying to hide the shock he was feeling.

"$5 Million, I wanted to donate all of it, but Jake talked me down from it." Bella said coming and snuggling into my side.

"Bella you don't have to do this!" Dad and Sue said at the same time. Leah and Seth looked shocked and hopeful.

"Billy you are all my family, I am going to be with Jacob for the rest of my life, so one way or another I will be helping this tribe out. You can either accept the money now, or in a few years when I marry Jacob, your choice." She said in a firm and resolute tone that made me want to claim her right now.

I could see the relief and pride in everyone's face when Bella finished speaking. I was shocked when she stated her intention to marry me in a few years.

"We will have to put the matter before the council, but I don't foresee them rejecting the donation. Thank You Bella, you saved us from having to accept charity from the Cullens." Billy said.

**"****I know he means well, but I wouldn't accept money from the people who made me change into a werewolf either. So you're welcome." Bella said.**


	6. Chapter 6

LPOV

I walked into my favorite bar in Port Angeles, One Eyed Pete's. The first time I came in here, the local scum tried messing with me, I beat their asses good and proper. They were too afraid to press charges against me.

I was shocked as all hell to see my..no Emily's Sam at the bar. I should hate him for leaving me for her, I want to hate him, but I can't, something in me insists that things aren't over between me and him.

I sat down next to him and order my usual, I turned to Sam who was nursing a beer. Sam looked a weird combination of sad and pissed off. He must be out of it if he didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Out with it! What has the Alpha so bad off that he needs to get plastered?" I asked in a low whisper so that only he could hear me.

"I caught Emily with Kim and my dad. They were having sex, the imprint is broken, it is over between Emily and myself." Sam said lowly, bleakly, I knew he had some feelings for her, not the same as what he felt for me, but they were real.

That just pissed me off, she had the love of a great man and she threw it all away. I also felt a sense of hope, that he might come back to me. I looked him over, he looked like he could use a good lay, I haven't had sex since before he phased. He would always scare off potential boyfriends. Sam always was possessive of me, I loved it when we were together.

"Come on." I said as I paid for both of our drinks, he got up and followed me to my truck.

"Come on I'm taking you to my place." I said as he climbed in the passenger seat. I climbed into the drivers side and drove us home to La Push.

When we got to my place, I couldn't resist temptation anymore and kissed him, hard, on the lips. He growled and responded driving his tongue, hungrily into my mouth. he crushed me to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my bedroom.

When we got there, our clothes became obsolete as we both desired to have as much skin on skin contact as possible. I lay down on my bed and crook my fingers at him. He smirked down as he slowly, teasingly crawled up my body.

"After tonight you are mine!" Sam growled as he thrust himself into me, hard.

SPOV

Nothing felt as right as taking my Lee lee, I hated sleeping with the bitch, in the bed that was supposed to be mine and Leah's. When the imprint broke, I knew who I wanted to be with, so I headed to the bar she frequents, I arrived just before her and put on my best woe is me look. It worked, and now I am going to make certain things right.

"Harder Dammit!" Leah hollered getting tired of my slow pace.

I nibbled my way down her neck, tonguing the spot I am going to mark soon. I sped up my thrusts angling for that one spot that is guaranteed to make her scream. And scream she did a few minutes later, I bit down on her neck as I came inside her.

"Mine!" I growled as I slowly pulled out and lay next to her.

**"****Yours" She murmured as she fell asleep in my arms. **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The table and chairs in Bella's kitchen is an island with stools around it. "Hangin Tough" Belong to New Kids on The Block, I don't have any affiliation with them this is just played for laughs. none of the band will appear in this story.

"Alright that is the last of it!" Jared called as he, his new girlfriend Jessie, Paul, and Embry moved the last of my things into my new cabin. It has been a couple days since the council accepted my donation.

"Lunch is ready! Hey Ladies first you mutts!" Jessie yelled from the kitchen. Jessie is a petite brunette who is two inches shorter than me. She is Half Irish, as can be seen by the freckles all over her body.

I quickly got my hefty portion of food and sat down as Jessie took her sweet time getting hers. Jessie loved nothing more than torturing the boys. They gave her pleading looks to hurry up, Jessie finally sat down next to me with a smirk.

"Now you boys may eat!" Jessie said, then yelped as her ass was smacked by Jared on his way to the food.

Jessie, it seems, brings out his dominant side, and delights in it.

"I am so putting a collar and leash on him tonight!" Jessie told me in a loud whisper.

"It will be hard to do after I tie you up, tease you, and leave you in bed!" Jared called with a huge smirk on his face.

I didn't need wolflike senses to know Jessie was getting turned on. It took a few seconds for her to get herself under control long enough to eat her lunch.

"So did you and Jake have sex again?" Jessie asked when Lunch was finished and the boys went outside to get the lawn under control.

"Not yet! Jake says he wants to wait until the doctor says it is ok. Freaking annoying! I would have thought that it would be the opposite." I said.

Jessie went to school with me in Forks, she was even in one of my classes. I am surprised at how easy it is to be friends with her.

"Naw its a wolf thing, or it could be a man thing, but they have this annoying need to do what they think is best for us." Jessie said as we were cleaning the kitchen up, and getting dinner prepared.

"What's a wolf thing?" Leah asked as she came in, I can see she is looking happier than ever.

"Overprotectiveness! Jared gets all growly and possessive when another guy so much as looks at me." Jessie said, but I can see that she really loves it.

"Nope! It's an Alpha Male thing! Sam is the same way with me! God! when we were broken up he would scare away potential boyfriends." Leah said.

"So you talked to him about how you feel?" I asked as we all went into the living room with glasses of water.

LPOV

I took a deep breath and began telling them what happened yesterday when I went and told Sam how I felt.

_I walked up to the door of the house I always wanted to share with Sam, but which he shared with the Bitch who should not be named. I so wanted to just go back to my apartment and still pretend that two weeks ago didn't happen, but I couldn't, little Marty or Jennifer deserved to know their father._

"_Lee! Come in already!" Sam yelled using his pet name for me, my heart felt a little bit more at ease. When he was with the bitch he called me Leah._

_I am an independent woman, and proud of it, but Sam is the only one I will ever submit to. Sam has always made me feel safe, and wanted, no one has ever done that for me before. I open the door and find Sam standing in the hall in nothing but a towel. _

_I felt my panties get damp, he knows I can't control myself when he isn't fully clothed. I growled a little at myself, for getting caught up in my fantasies of drying his body off with my tongue. _

"_Lee you are killing me!" Sam growled and I can hear the need in his voice, I almost forgot why I came here, almost._

"_We need to talk Sam, can you put some clothes on please?" I asked trying to resist the urge to run over and jump him._

_Sam just gave me the smirk that he knew always made me want to jump him, as he slowly went into his room. I took a deep breath before I went and sat on the couch. I felt relieved to note that the decorations Emily used were gone._

_Sam came back out in cutoffs and a blue button down shirt. I so wanted him, badly, but we needed to talk first before we do anything else._

"_Sam, I still love you, and I want to be with you, but I am afraid of you leaving me again." I said looking him in the eyes._

_He walked in front of me, and knelt down taking my hands in his own. I can see the love shining in his eyes, and began to feel more at ease._

"_Lee, I don't know why I had imprinted on Emily, my wolf hated every second spent with her. I am glad she dishonored the wolf and me, because now I am free to be with you. My wolf has wanted you forever, but couldn't claim you because of her. I will never want another woman as much as I want you. That much I do know." Sam said with a husky tone to his voice._

_I leaned up and kissed him, he said what I needed to hear..._

I stopped right there not wanting them to know every detail of my sex life. Jessie looked like she was writing notes down, and Bella just smiled at me.

"Jess what are you writing?" I asked though I think I already know, Jess wants to be a writer one day. She is pretty good at it too.

"All of this will make a good romance book, better than that Twilight crap!, the boys already know I plan on writing about my experiences. My proceeds will also go to the tribe for the most part." Jessie said with a blush as she put her notebook down.

"Will it at least have sex in it?" I couldn't help asking, my favorite romance books were the ones with hot sex in them. It drives my mate nuts, it also kept me going the last year when Sam was with Emily.

JePOV

"Is the sky blue?" I ask with a snort.

Now that I have a very sexy mate, I have lots of research material to go on. Of course that fucking Bitch Kim keeps trying to get him to go back to her, he refuses though. How she could even think of cheating on this good, sweet man is beyond me.

Before we can talk anymore, we heard a stereo starting up, curious we went out to see what was going on, I pulled my phone out and put it on record. We tried to suppress our giggles when we saw, Sam, Jared, Jake, Paul, and Seth, singing and dancing to Hangin Tough.

"_**Listen up everybody if you want to take a chance!**_" Paul sang out. we were surprised by how good they were doing.

_I should send this to my friend Joey, in Boston _I thought Joey was almost 15 years older than me. He was once a member of NKOTB, once I saw they were finished I dashed inside and sent the film to my friend's phone.

A few minutes later I got a reply, he first asked me how I was doing, and if Jared was treating me alright. Then he said that he was going to visit me in a few weeks, and that he liked the prank I pulled on my boyfriend.

"So Boy Band fans huh?" I asked with a snigger as I replied to him, saying I was doing fine, that Jared was treating me good, and that I couldn't wait to see him. Jared growled as he pulled me into his arms.

"You were naughty, taking that video of us, you need to be punished!" He purred in my ears as he scooped me up over his shoulder and left.

I waved bye, as I looked down at his tempting backside. I gave it a good pinch, he growled, and smacked my ass in warning.

BPOV

After Paul, Seth, Leah, and Sam left, I sat down to eat dinner with my boyfriend. Jessie made spaghetti from scratch.

"So NKOTB huh?" I couldn't help asking.

To be honest seeing my boyfriend gyrating and belting out that old song, turned me on. I saw the way that Jake sniffed the air and new he smelt my arousal.

"Why does it turn you on Bells?" Jake asked with a smirk. I winked at him as we finished our dinner.

The next few days flew by with me getting my house set up the way I wanted it. Jessie was gone for a couple days, but she came over last night, limping but with a smile on her face. Today was my first Doctor's Appointment.

Jake was given the day off from school, so he could be with me. We were waiting in the waiting area of Carlisle's office in the hospital. Finally, Rebecca, his receptionist sent us into his office.

Sue and Carlisle were talking quietly when we came in, they looked up and motioned us into the chairs in front of his desk.

"Sue has told me what she could about pregnancies with shape shifters without giving away tribal secrets. So how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Aside from worshipping the porcelain god every morning, I am enjoying being pregnant. I also love the added speed and strength boosts. The increased appetite can be annoying though." I pointed out.

"Lets get your weight and height measured, before I leave so Sue can do your pelvic exam." Carlisle said and if he had blood pumping through his body he would be blushing.

"Is it possible she could be carrying twins or triplets?" Jake asked speaking up for the first time.

"I think she is carrying triplets, I hear three extra heartbeats with Bella's own." Carlisle said with concern in his voice.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked, shocked myself, that kind of explains why I am expanding so fast compared to Leah, who got pregnant around the same time.

"It will be a harder pregnancy on you, Sarah, rest her soul, had to be put on bed rest from the fifth month on. It took her four years before she could get pregnant with Jake. We will have to be monitoring you more closely from now on." Sue said seriously, I can see her wipe a tear away, as she remembered Jake's mom.

I saw Jake look down as he remembered his mom, I know he still misses her, even several years after her death. I vaguely remembered her from my early childhood visits. She was the one who taught me how to cook, and left her recipes and cooking instructions to me when she died.

I took Jake's hand in mine and squeezed it gently. He looked up at me and I gave him a smile, I will name one of our children after her if we are having girls.

Soon they left the office so I can put on the drafty monstrosity, they call a hospital gown. Sue came back in a moment later, more composed, and got me up on the scale.

"Your height is 5'4, now your weight from your last visit was 120, lets see how much you have gained so far." Sue said then moved the bar thing, I saw her eyes bug out a little bit.

"You now weigh 135, not too bad, normally women lose weight during the first trimester and gaining in the second. On average how many meals a day do you have, how much do you eat, and what do you eat?" Sue asked as she got ready to make notes.

I thought hard about the question, I have been eating alot more than I used too. "About five times a day, about the same amount the boys eat. And I crave both savory foods, and sweet foods. Is that a bad thing?" I asked hoping I am not doing anything wrong.

"No, It just seems alot to me because, I didn't eat that much with Leah and Seth, but with the triplets you are carrying it seems to be about right. And the strength and Speed boosts are the Spirits way of ensuring you carry to term safely." Sue said before helping me up onto the bed.

After she did the pelvic exam, she left the room so I could get dressed again in private. Jake came back in again a few minutes later with a gift bag, he handed it to me.

I looked in and saw three stuffed wolves, each of them with dark red-brown fur. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I carefully plucked them out one by one, and rubbed my cheek over them.

"They are so adorable! Where did you get them?" I asked my boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the mouth.

"I phased and ran back to La Push, one of my cousins own a little gift shop for tourists, I bought the tiniest ones there. I asked her to make more for the nursery, if that is alright?" Jake asked.

"She made these?" I asked shocked, I appreciated these even more now.

"Yes she does, she only sells homemade things in her shop. She sells the charms and bracelets I make in her shop, as she does for the whole pack." Jake explained.

Sue and Carlisle came in then.

"Due to the nature of your pregnancy, we have estimated that you will give birth around Feb. 14. instead of the normal three month Trimesters, they will be two. We can do your first scan a week from today if you would like?" Carlisle said stunned, I never thought I would see him be stunned.

"Yes I would." I said feeling so happy, it must be the hormones kicking in.

"Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and try not to let those boys eat you out of the house." Sue said as she handed me a slip of paper.

Jake and I then headed for the pharmacy to pick up my prescription. Jake looked over the moon when I told him about what I have been craving.

"I read somewhere, that if you are craving savory foods it will be a boy, and Sweet foods will be a girl. so if you are craving both then you are carrying at least a boy and a girl." Jake said with a smile.

"So which makes you happier a boy or a girl?" I asked though I had a feeling he would pick the girl one.

"Both, but the idea of a little girl with your looks and intelligence appeals to me. Which makes you happier?" Jake asked me and I replied instantly.

"A little boy with your looks and mechanical know how. As long as they are all healthy I am happy." I said as the pharmacist handed me my pills.

"So you left the father of your child for this guy! My Bella you are a slut!" Jessica cackled.

Ange looked like she was about to say something to Jessica but I beat her to it.

"First of all Edward isn't the father, Jake is, Second of all, just because you lack a brain is no reason to be a bitch! Ange call me when you leave the fake breasted bimbo!" I said as I pushed by them with Jake by my side.

"Lets get something to eat before we go to your house." Jake said as he opened the passenger door to my truck and helped me in, before going over to the driver's side.

"I can drive you know." I grumbled out, but Jake just shook his head.

"I am pampering the woman I love, who is carrying my child. I know you are capable of driving but I want to do this for you, so shut up and let me." Jake said as he pulled up to the only diner in Forks.

**We walked in and saw my dad there drinking a coffee, we walked over and sat down with him. He smiled at us, we sat down and told him about the appointment while we ate.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: My stories will also be posted at Wolf Girls United, Please come join and read more stories by excellent authors, or just to chat, the link is in my profile

JPOV

After dropping my girl off at home I headed next door to Sam's. Much as I want to keep denying it, it was time for me to take my rightful place as Alpha. And after that mark Bella as mine, I already talked it over with my dad, and he has no problem with me living with Bella, as long as I stayed in school.

Sam was waiting for me out front and I can hear the others in the back.

"I know, it is time for you to take your rightful place." Sam said as we walked to the back where the other, male, wolves were. Leah was exempt because she is pregnant, in fact she is currently keeping Bella company.

"Alright this fight is for who has the right to be Alpha, no permanent damage to either of you!" Paul said as the rest of the pack phased.

Sam and I nodded to each other before we both phased out, and as one we lunged at each other. It was a long and arduous fight, neither one of us could go easy on each other. The spirits wouldn't allow for that to happen, they needed the strongest wolf to be leader.

I don't know how long we clashed, but, finally, he tired out first and bowed down in submission. My wolf accepted his submission and I turned to the rest of the wolves.

**Do you all accept me as your Alpha?** I growled out to them.

One by one they all bowed down to me, I felt my bones shift as my wolf grew another few inches. I just knew that my human form will now be taller now.

BPOV

I was in my kitchen with Jessie and Leah swapping recipes, and days for cooking for our boys, when I felt this...change come over me. Looking at Leah I could see she felt the change as well. Jessie looked between us confused, I guess she didn't feel it.

"Why did you two freeze?" She asked.

"Sam is no longer Alpha." Leah said.

"Jake is." I finished for her, I felt a stronger need to take care of the pack now. And I knew that I needed to get ready for when Jake comes over. I know he will want to consummate the bond, and mark me as well.

"How do you know?" Jessie asked curiously her ever present notebook out and ready to take notes.

"I guess it is because she is the chosen mate of Jake, and I am the mate of Sam. The Alpha's and Beta's mate is charged with taking care of the pack, and even the tribe. That is why they always ate at Sam's and now will eat here." Leah said, I looked at her stunned, I didn't know that being with Jake would have a huge responsibility.

Jessie furiously wrote that down, I really wanted to read her book when she manages to publish it. Jessie was truly unique, she was usually quiet yet when you get her going she won't shut up. She was also good at making up humorous jokes about what her life with Jared will be like.

"We better go, Jake will probably be here soon to consummate his becoming Alpha." Leah said as she got up and ushered Jessie out the door. Jessie barely had time to secure her notebook.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on my bond with Jake, I sensed that I had an hour with which to prepare myself for Jacob. I walked into my room and picked out my sexiest lingerie from Alice. and went into the bathroom to take a shower and shave.

After I was done I tried to fit into the neglige but couldn't I finally gave up and wrapped a towel around me, barely covering because of my babies. I sat down and noticed that my boobs were getting bigger. I filed that away to ask at my scan, I just started blow drying my hair when I sensed him standing in the doorway.

WPOV

I growled at the sight before me, my Bella was wearing nothing but a towel and blow drying her hair. I stalked across the room until I was standing behind her.

"Get up and go over to the bed!" I growled out, I noticed the way she shivered as she stood up. The site of the towel covering my pups made me even more determined to claim her.

**Don't hurt her!** Jake snarled in the back of my mind.

**I won't now shut up this is my time to claim what is mine**! I snarled back.

I looked and saw that my mate was in my favorite position, Doggy style. I sniffed and caught the heightened scent of her arousal. I climbed onto the bed and removed her towel.

"I hope your wet enough!" I growled in her ear as I entered her in one deep thrust.

"Wolfie!" She moaned out in what I can detect as pleasure.

I leaned over her back and grabbed her breasts, I pulled her back as I thrust forward trying to find that one spot that was guaranteed to make her scream.

"There!" She panted out as she shifted her hips back. I thrust forward even harder.

We continued that way until I felt my climax approach, I brought one of my hands down to her sopping pussy, and started flicking her clit.

"Wolfie!" She yelled as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. I sped up and leaned down and bit into her shoulder as my climax hit, marking her as mine. I growled in satisfaction as I released my seed into her.

I pulled out of her, and lay beside her pulling her into my arms, she complied readily.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked in concern, now that the initial frenzy is gone, I realized I could have hurt my pups, and her.

"No, I feel like sleeping now, but I am fine, love you Wolfie." she murmured as she fell asleep.

I smiled at hearing that I was loved as well and not just as a part of Jake.

"Love you too Bella." I murmured in her ears as I gave control back to Jake.

JPOV

I held the woman I love in my arms, finally content in the knowledge that she is mine, and I won't be losing her to anyone.

I crawled down her body til I got to where she was holding our pups.

"Hi little Emmett, Lorraine and soon to be name child. I love you guys very much. I am also glad that I don't have to worry about losing your mom anytime soon." I said before I got up and went to start dinner.

One thing I didn't tell Bella, was that I can cook, and pretty good too, if I do say so myself.

An hour later I sensed my Bella coming up behind me. Dinner that night was spent in silence, the heat flowing between us spoke volumes. We made love again after the dishes were done.

The next couple of weeks passed by fast, Embry elected to drop out and get his GED at a later date.

BPOV

I looked down at the copy of the scan in my hands with tears in my eyes. It is one thing to know you are expecting such beautiful angels, but to see the proof is something else.

"Moving isn't it?" Leah asked as she too was looking down at hers. Jessie just gave us her happy grin, Jessie said she wants to wait at least a year to get pregnant, but Jared, clearly is trying to get her pregnant.

"It feels more real now to me, they even started kicking me isn't that weird?" I asked, I now looked like I had a couple water balloons stuffed in my shirt. I also had to start wearing stretch pants, I refuse to wear maternity clothes until I absolutely had too.

"No that is normal from what I read, I almost wish I was pregnant, almost!" Jessie said with a giggle, and a pointed look towards the doorway where Jared leered at her.

We decided to hang out at Jessie and Jared's place after we had our scans done. Well really it was Jared's turn to bus me and Leah to our appointments today. Carlisle did my scan while Sue did Leah's, Carlisle told me that the Cullen's were leaving after my babies were born. I was saddened by that, but it is for the best.

"Oh you will be experiencing that miracle soon babe!" Jared promised with a low growl.

Jessie flushed at the look he gave her but she was not going to back down.

"Will I now? How would you like to become intimately familiar with the couch?" Jessie asked with a smirk.

"Lets leave these two love birds and head over to mine and Sam's." Leah said as we both slowly got up from our chairs.

Jessie and Jared were in their own world playfully bantering with each other. We left the house and headed down the road to Leah's.

Leah moved in with Sam last week, and I enjoy having the female company around. Leah had already become my best female friend, she hasn't replaced Alice though.

"I can't believe we are only six weeks along! I look like I am three months though, and you look like you are four months." Leah commented, echoing my own thoughts.

We entered her house and I went into the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. It must be a pack instinct thing to congregate in one place to eat food.

"It is." Leah said.

I turned to her as I got about 10 pounds of hamburger out of the second freezer. Leah got up and got the vegetables out for a huge batch of potato salad.

"An instinctual thing, Just as it is instinct to follow Jake or Sam, it is an instinct to stay together as much as possible. It is costly though, so it is a good thing the council accepted your donation, when you get your settlement check." Leah said as she finished chopping the onions and went on to the celery and green peppers.

"I should get the final papers soon according to Emmett when he called yesterday. I should be more heartbroken than I am, why am I not heartbroken?" I asked Leah.

"Jake claimed you right? he put his mark on you?" Leah asked as she finished with the green peppers, and went to chop some pickles.

I smiled as I remembered that day two weeks ago, Jake was insatiable, so was I for that matter.

"Yes he did is that why?" I asked her.

"Yep!" Leah said as she finished the pickles and began peeling potatoes and placing them in two big dutch ovens.

**We continued like that, exchanging small talk as we got dinner prepared. **


End file.
